Naosaki Jun
"Warhammer" Naosaki Jun is a member of the Marines, who possesses the rank of CommodoreGathering: Jun is introduced as a Marine Commodore. and used to work under Vice-Admiral Akaoni.Escorts Sail On: Jun notes how she thought she would be resting alongside her superior now. A person with a strong sense of Justice, Jun dislikes Pirates more than the average Marine and goes out of her way to capture them. She believes them to be a plague that ought to be cleaned. Through her failures, Jun has set her eyes on becoming stronger no matter what the cost and training, seek the other Vice-Admirals for tutelage. She descends from a cat mink.Escorts Sail On: Recalling her past, Jun remembers her inheritage. Appearance Jun is a tall, fair-skinned young woman, whose appearance is regarded as exotic by many. She possesses two prominent features, her eyes and hair. Jun's hair is scarlet and wavy, being long enough to reach her chest in the front and slightly above her waist in the back. The frontal bangs usually cover Jun's left eye. Jun's eyebrows are also quite thin, while her eyelashes are black and slightly big. Her eyes are sharp, while the pupils have a deep gold color and the irises have a vertical design, akin to a feline's, which are capable of giving off intense gazes to almost anyone.Gathering: Jun is introduced as a Marine Commodore. Her fangs, though they are hard to see, and odd irises are a result of her Mink inheritage.Escorts Sail On: Recalling her past, Jun remembers her inheritage. Jun's face has a somewhat round shape to it, contrasting all of her sharp features. As stated, Jun is quite tall, having a well-built body with shaped muscles despite its thin frame. However, even so, she does have curves, having a prominent chest, large hips, and long legs. For height, she has 6'0" feet, and for weight, she possesses 160 pounds.Gathering: Jun is introduced as a Marine Commodore. ...Gathering: Jun is introduced as a Marine Commodore. When adorning her Marine Clothes, Jun ties her hair in a poinytail with the use of a yellow garment. For the attire, she dons a simple purple suit, which has several large yellow buttons and stands a bit open near her neck, over a white t-shirt. Said suit has some yellow stripes through it, notably more on the arms. Her shoes are simple and possess a dark color. Oddly, Jun doesn't wear her marine coat often, which has yellow epaulettes, unlike most Marines' of her rank.Escorts Sail On: Jun notes how she thought she would be resting alongside her superior now. For her training clothes... Gallery JunCasual1.jpg|Jun's casual clothes. JunFull.png|Jun's marine clothes. JunTrain.jpg|Jun's training clothes. Personality Jun is quite impatient, but somewhat levelheaded as a person who thinks before acting,Quality Time: Valentine and Jun discuss about the events of Bluenote, pondering on what each would have done expressing it either vocally or through subconscious gestures. She is fond of clean things and always tries to leave dirt out of everything, verbally or literally.Escorts Sail On: Jun makes sure her powers don't mess anything. When the reunion room got filled with unnecessary talk, Jun constantly swung one leg over another, and asked Ernest if she could shut everyone up.Gathering: As people talk, Jun complains about the place's mess and suggests to clean it over. She would also suggest a focus on the right priorities, saying that, while the Marines couldn't sidetrack the relationship with the Fishmen, they have to think realisticaly.Gathering: Jun expresses her opinion on who should be the next Admiral. Similarly, she deems that using might to resolve everything would make the Marines just the same as Pirates. In fact, most of what Jun says has something to do with her cleaning obsession.Escorts Sail On: Jun makes sure her powers don't mess anything. She seems to despise Pirates and refers to them as Pests, calling their presence dirty. Approving of Ernest's reunion idea, Jun says that Pirates are like a "persisting syndrome".Gathering: Jun talks about cleaning and how pirate dirt has spread. Even then, Jun has no qualms on comparing herself or others to Pirates in different regards, pointing how those who only use might are the same as Pirates. Being quite levelheaded, Jun speaks in a rather calm tone, coming off as straight and honest.Escorts Sail On: As they discuss the Marine Meeting, Jun tells Carter that it would have broken into a bloody fight. Similarly, her expression tends to stand between neutral and amused.Escorts Sail On: Myobu tells Jun to drop the formalities and notes how much he has heard about her.Escorts Sail On: Jun shows to be expecting Myobu and Carter to fight. Jun is rather polite to strangers and most of her superiors, respectfully introducing herself and doing small talk,Messengers of Heaven: Jun meets Deleny Mariah and asks for information on the group that she is possibly part of, politely referring with the woman. also preferring to do this rather than attack someone on sight.Messengers of Heaven: Valentine demands answers from Mariah, prompting Jun to separate the both of them with her concrete and fight Mariah by herself. Due to her Mink inheritage, Jun seemingly possesses traits of a cat.Escorts Sail On: Recalling her past, Jun remembers her inheritage. She holds herself from purring and licking, after getting happy with Myobu's gentleness, and feels her hair spiking up.Escorts Sail On: Jun laughs at Myobu's compliments of her.Escorts Sail On: Jun shows to be expecting Myobu and Carter to fight. However, she doesn't like to show it off and prefers that people don't acknowledge it.Escorts Sail On: With the tension between Carter and Myobu, Jun remembers a crucial part of her life. In fact, she is, unsurprisingly, only willing to show with people she has known for a long time.Quality Time: Valentine tells Jun about the mission they are on, which involves the group Paradiso. Sometimes, Jun's phrases end with a "nyan" tick, result of her cat traits. Similar to other characters, Jun has her own laughing style, which comes off as "Nyagugugugu!".Escorts Sail On: Jun laughs at Myobu's compliments of her. This is similar to other Minks, who have a Quirk based on their animal. Relationships Marines Ernest: Jun holds high respect towards Ernest. She openly recognizes his feats, and says that currently he is the most fit candidate for Admiral.Gathering: Jun expresses her opinion on who should be the next Admiral. She is somewhat laid-back, to a certain level, with him, asking him if she could do anything to make everyone pay attention.Gathering: As people talk, Jun complains about the place's mess and suggests to clean it over. Bigdwun: Lildwun: Valentine B. Carter: Myōbu: Ferrothorn Solomon: Pirates Jun seems to despise all Pirates in general.Gathering: Jun talks about cleaning and how pirate dirt has spread. Allar D. Nathan: .Escorts Sail On: With the tension between Carter and Myobu, Jun remembers a crucial part of her life. Powers & Abilities As a Commodore within the Marines, Jun possesses authority over most of the low-rank members.Gathering: Jun is introduced as a Marine Commodore. She seems to be rather famous within the Marines, being spoken about by Bambina and Carter to Myobu.Escorts Sail On: Myobu tells Jun to drop the formalities and notes how much he has heard about her. Physical Prowess As a descendant of a Mink, Jun is considered a natural fighter and processes enhanced physical abilities.Escorts Sail On: Recalling her past, Jun remembers her inheritage. With her leg strength, she can leap large distances and heights in instants.Escorts Sail On: Jun climbs a tree to check the island around her. Her senses are also superhuman.Escorts Sail On: Recalling her past, Jun remembers her inheritage. Despite staying a large distance from her companions, Jun can still hear them as if they were beside her, and can look forward quite a large distance.Escorts Sail On: Jun climbs a tree to check the island around her. Ways of Combat Devil Fruit Jun has eaten the Guta Guta no Mi,Escorts Sail On: Jun names her Devil Fruit power. back during her childhood,Escorts Sail On: With the tension between Carter and Myobu, Jun remembers a crucial part of her life. a logia type of Devil Fruit which allows her to summon, control and become rocks.Gathering: As people talk, Jun complains about the place's mess and suggests to clean it over. Haki Jun knows how to use Haki (覇気 Ambition), a power manifested from her own willpower and mind.Escorts Sail On: Jun feels Carter's determination. It is divided into three types that are known as Colors (色 Shoku). Kenbunshoku So far, she is shown to employ Kenbunshoku Haki, seemingly subconsciously, to feel other people's emotions and desires.Escorts Sail On: Jun feels Carter's determination. Busoshoku According to Blumenthal Gerhard, and as shown in her fight with Deleny Mariah, Jun has a fearsome employment of Busoshoku Haki. She often uses it in conjunction with her Devil Fruit powers. History Past Jun was born from a human-mink hybrid and a normal human.Escorts Sail On: Recalling her past, Jun remembers her inheritage. At an unknown time, Jun had to witness her father's murder, and was afterwards abandoned by her mother, who disliked her.Escorts Sail On: With the tension between Carter and Myobu, Jun remembers a crucial part of her life. When she was ten, Jun ate the Guta Guta no Mi and acquired its logia powers.Escorts Sail On: With the tension between Carter and Myobu, Jun remembers a crucial part of her life. Being all alone at Golf Island, Jun was captured by a Slave Trader, who somehow discovered about her genetics, and was to be sold to a World Noble. However, before anything else happened, Allar D. Nathan mysteriously destroyed the deal and ended the island's service, prompting Jun to admire him as a Hero.Escorts Sail On: With the tension between Carter and Myobu, Jun remembers a crucial part of her life. One year later, Jun would join the Marines in order to become, what she deemed, a Hero.Escorts Sail On: With the tension between Carter and Myobu, Jun remembers a crucial part of her life. Meeting of Justice ... Mission at Cassino ... Mission at Church ... Promotion Party Accolades Quote Major Battles Trivia Behind the scenes *She is based on Rindō Kobayashi from the Shokugeki no Soma Series. *As stated by herself, Jun is a quarter Mink and a third-quarter Human.Escorts Sail On: Recalling her past, Jun remembers her inheritage. Extras References Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Mink Tribe Category:Marines Category:Marine Commodores Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Logia Devil Fruit Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users